ANTIMAINSTREAM SUMMER DATE (Kise Ryouta x Reader)
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: "A sunny and warm summer day is a waste if we spend it indoors!", they said and Kise couldn't agree more. Though, it seemed that he should kind of making you accept that opinion... Kise Ryouta x Reader, T for precaution.


**ANTIMAINSTREAM SUMMER DATE** **(Kise Ryouta x Reader)**

There was a set of days on which you wouldn't heard the dreaded sound in the morning. A rock that usually brought you back down to the earth, now has defy gravity so its effect was something you didn't need to worry about. Even if the blaring sound was still heard, you could just shut it down and then delved back to your fort, ignoring it for the rest of the day.

"It's freaking summer holiday and getting out is the last thing I want to do today." you thought before slumbering once again.

Your family has already started their day as per usual; your mom prepared breakfast for her and her family, your father brewed his morning caffeine. Your twin big brothers were getting ready to work, yet they were the early riser of the household. It was their habit to wake up early and jogged around the complex; sometimes with a grocery errand to do.

Breakfast was served and the seats around the dining table were occupied except for yours. But they began to eat as they chattered about the plans for today.

At first, it might sound a little inconsiderate—because there was no attempt from them to wake you up, but it was actually the other way around. They let you be because you need it.

Or you just love to sleep.

Either way, you still deserved it—the student committee's regiment of first come last leave for almost every school day were taking toll on you.

You were still asleep when your family began to go to work. Your mother was the last one to leave and when she opened the door...

"Good morning, (Last name)-san!" a chirpy voice greeted her, along with a deep bow.

Before the door, stood the one and only Kise Ryouta. A white fedora perched on his bright blonde hair, protecting the prized hair of his from the harsh summer sun. His smile was as bright as the sun, like always.

"Why, hello Kise-kun." your mother gave him a smile to return the greeting. "Here to see (Y/N), I presume?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's a beautiful day and a perfect one to take her on a date, don't you think?" he boldly implied his plan for today.

"Yes it is. It will be a shame if this sunny day goes wasted. But you need to put some effort to drag her away from her fort, Kise." She sang.

"…Eh?" he uttered in confusion.

The woman turned her back to him as she unlocked the door to let Kise in, "Why don't you try and see it for yourself, hm?"

Still confused as ever, Kise nodded unsurely. He took a step inside before your mom said her goodbye.

"Make yourself at home, Kise-kun! I need to rush for my train, so adieu~!"

The door slammed shut and the clicking of her low heels grew distant as seconds passed. Kise pulled off his white converse and put them on the shoe rack just beside the entrance, before began to wander to your room on the second floor. Humming a tune, he wondered what you two would do this day. He didn't really have some place or reservation for this day, so there was no need to rush.

"As long as I spend this day outside with (Y/N)cchi, I'm willing go anywhere!" Kise thought while dusting imaginary dust from his royal blue polo shirt and broken white Capri pants.

He tiptoed to a door with a hung sign that read: "(Y/N)'s Sanctuary". The model quietly rapped the surface, just enough for the occupant inside to hear it.

"(Y/N)cchi! Are you awake yet?"

Silence.

He knocked it again, this time with a little more force.

"(Y/N)cchi!"

Still nothing, not even a rustle of bed sheets.

"Aw…she ignores me…" Kise cutely pouted.

His golden eyes caught the sight of the doorknob. Tentatively, his hand hovered on the metal sphere while pondering if it was a wise thing to do.

After weighing the options, he decided to wrap his finger around the knob and turned it in snail pace. Hey, you could be awake when the door clicked open—better be caution than careless.

"I'm coming in, (Y/N)cchi…"

He unclosed the door and when the gap was wide enough to slip his body, he quickly snuck through. With a faint click, the door was closed once again. Kise let out a soft breath that he held and wiped the small amount of sweat on his eyebrows. He swiveled around, only to see your sleeping state on the (color) futon.

You clad only in worn out T-shirt and a (color) short that reach just above your knees. On your grasp was a stuffed (animal/name)—a birthday gift on your fifth birthday, if Kise recalled exactly. Your abdomen rose up and down in a stagnant, stable pace—for every breath you took gave your body bits of energy. (H/C) tresses sprawled around her face, her (E/C) irises were hidden underneath the curtain of her eyelids.

Seeing his girlfriend's peaceful state, the resolve to spend time outside in this sunny weather flattered a bit. But the image of him and you in a park while, strolling down the cobble stone road hand in hand, seemed to strengthen his determination to take you out and enjoy the day.

He tried to wake her in a passive way by bringing up the curtain; which blocked most of the white light sunrays. Hopefully, the wooden blinds' clunking sound would serve as an alarm and woke her up. Kise pulled the beaded strings on the window side and pulled it with fast speed to create loud clanking sound. It ceased when all the blinds were neatly stacked above the window.

He swiveled around, hoping to find you at least in a different position than before—signing a movement which proven that she was awake or in a brink of waking up. But he didn't hear any rustling or frictional sound of her skin against the mattress, let alone a position change.

"Well then…Onto plan B! Hopefully, this will work…"

He pulled out his red cell phone and immediately activated the music player media. He scrolled through the songs listed inside and stopped on a peculiar one. It was your favourite song that Kise has secretly kept in his phone. Turning the volume to its maximum limit, he pushed the play button to release the blaring sound.

The sound was probably enough to be heard in the neighbor house, but it has no effect on you—as far as Kise could see. The song reached its end and the owner hastily paused before the second song started. He saw you—eyes still closed, your stuffed animal was still on grasp, and chest rose and fell in even pace.

"Aw maaan…her ears didn't even perked up!" the blonde pouted.

He was the one who didn't give up easily though. So, the next thing he would do…

Was to shake your shoulder (like what others normally do).

He wasn't the one who against physical contact—heck, he always hugged her as a way of greeting her when they met. But to touch her in this state…Kise really prayed that she wouldn't smack him on the face and called him a pervert. …Well, the probability was probably low—he dressed in stylish way, with no body revealing aspects—but there was still a possibility no?

"Oh, come one Ryouta! It's just a shake on the shoulder! Everyone does that to wake anybody up!" The blonde gave himself a mental pep talk.

So, with his always confident attitude, Kise kneeled beside her and shook her shoulder, "Hey, (Y/N)…wake up. Wake up please? It's sunny out there and we should enjoy it!"

No response.

"You won't let me spend it all alone, will you?"

Cue an unresponsive (Y/N).

"Tick tock tick tock (Y/N), this day won't last forever you know!"

She didn't move an inch.

"(Y/N)cchiiiiii…"

The sound of your steady breathing was his only reply.

"Aw, she really is a deep sleeper…" He uttered in defeat, slumping his shoulders and sighed.

Kise swung his body to the side, letting his shoulder cushioned the intended fall. Then he laid on his back, the white fedora lost it perch on his head.

For a few minutes, he stared the ceiling and breath slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Until it was synced with his lover's breathing.

Yes, after some futile efforts to drag you out of the bed, he himself laid down beside you to catch some z's. Cool air in the room combined with warm sunrays slipped through the glass window has lulled him to join you in dreamland.

Little that he knew…

Sensing the sudden quietness, you peeked underneath your eyelids; sweeping the room for any yellow hair of your boyfriend. You swiveled to the left and it took one minute for your brain to register the vision before you.

"Oh. There he is."

You scooted closer to him and upon seeing his calm expression, a small smile etched on your lips.

"It is a nice small change from his usual expressive attitude…" you thought while poking his cheek lightly. He reacted to it; knitting his eyebrows together and trying to swat your finger away. A whine trembled from his throat and you tried hard to suppress your giggle.

You stopped your ministration as drowsiness began to muddle your mind, reaching for you. You gave in; like a boat on a calm water surface, you drifted back into sleep.

At last, the day passed without them strolling in a park or having a picnic date. They didn't pay the amusement park or the beach a visit, as they were busy playing tag in a grassy field located in the world only visible by those who sleep.

For them, it wasn't a problem at all. As long as they were together, napping felt like a date in a place where reality was on bay.

"I'm home."

The front door opened and Mrs. (Last name) emerged from outside. Putting the bag on top of the shoe cupboard, she was going to unfasten her sleek black low heels when she noticed an all too familiar white converse.

"Hm? That's strange…"

She took a peek at the living room, imagining that she would find someone in there, but the vision was all but real. There was nothing out of place in there, just like the last time she saw it—which was this morning.

Imaginary vision began to accumulate itself inside her mind, "Oh my…could it be—"

Before she could act upon the situation at hand, the door was pushed open for the second time this evening, and enter the three male members of (Last name) family.

The young one, whose expression was bright as ever, immediately saw his mother and directed a big smile to her, "Hi Mom! We're home!"

"Because of the renovation, the boss sent us off at 2. And Dad was using his half-day off ration, so we met him on the way back." The calm and composed counterpart added, gesturing to the oldest member in their family of four.

"And we bought cakes for dessert." the man stated proudly as the happy-go-lucky looking boy waving his hand which holding a carton bag before her eyes.

The calm one began to put off his shoes and he also recognized it, "(Name)'s boyfriend is still here? I don't hear his obnoxious voice…"

"Really?! Where is he then? We usually can hear his gushing voice from the front…"

"And her shoes are still here, so she must've been here too." The father claimed, his hand stroked his imaginary beard.

"Which means…"

.

.

.

Cue a moment of silence.

Just before the mother broke the silence, the composed young man dashed to the stairs and ascended with such speed. The other two hastily removed their respective shoes before pursued him.

Mrs. (Last name) on the other hand took her time in stepping up the stairs. When she arrived upstairs, she could feel a dark aura and she laid her eyes on the source of it—the trio who were standing rigid in front of her daughter's room.

From their shoulders, your mom peered inside and saw both of you sleeping side to side, facing each other. Kise's hand barely touched yours, the same with your feet and his. Both of you were still fully clothed too, so there was nothing to be worried about. But you father and brothers begged to differ though.

Sensing the uneasy aura, consciousness began to collect itself inside the blonde's mind. He stirred and laid on his back, using his palm to block the harsh light. When his eyes were adjusted with his surrounding, he spotted four figures on your bedroom's entrance. He was going to return to slumber, but then his eyes shot open and he immediately sat up. Sweat began to accumulate on his forehead and he offered them a nervous smile. 

"G-good afternoon…"

A sinister smile played on your father's face as he broke the silence with his voice, void from any warm emotion, "So Kise…should we ask how was your day?"

Kise sure got a lot convincing to do.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: I found an official art of Kise, leaning on the fence with the basketball court behind him and he's using a red cell phone. It kinda looks like a red smart phone though… If you want to see it, just type "Kise Ryouta cell phone in anime" on Google search bar. Kise Ryouta from Kuroko no Basuke is not mine, you readers own yourself, and I only own the plot.**


End file.
